


Good Morning Baby

by deadlydaze



Series: Mashton [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlydaze/pseuds/deadlydaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story about Michael's favourite way to wake his favourite person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Baby

The curtains weren't closed last night and Michael was forced to roll over, meeting a hard bicep covered by cold skin. He eventually opened his eyes and watched as the early morning light washed over the sleeping beauty next to him, it was a rare occurrence that there would be any time to laze around in bed, even alone sometimes, its not like he didn't enjoy travelling the world with his 2 best mates and his goof ball of a boyfriend but they never really get time to relax and when there's weeks of shows and TV appearances its hard to find time to just sit there and admire the weather or talk about the football, things all the boys had taken for granted before they became famous.

Michael stretched his legs only now realising the tangled mess they had become overnight, his and Ashton's leg intertwined at every joint, it must have looked uncomfortable, it definitely wasn't the most important thing on either's minds. He stilled for a second, listening to the small sounds falling from Ashton's mouth; the normally annoying whooshes seemed calming in that moment, he tried to get their breathing time, he chuckled at how childish the effort seemed. Ever since their uprising all around the world they've missed out on things normal teenage boys would do, they can't make mistakes any more.

Michael found his hand on Ashton's arm. Absent-mindedly moving up and down, his lips soon followed. All the way up to the older boy's shoulder. He leant back and smiled at the boys face, his lips quivered with want as his mouth subconsciously moved over his nose, forehead and cheeks literally showering his face in kisses. Mikey rolled over slightly now able to kiss the curly headed boy's chest listening to his heartbeat, he wished he could hear the same beat every day, he could never get tired of it. The sleeping boy stirred.

"Good Morning baby" His voice came, low and gravelly from last night's show and lack of use while he was in slumber.

"G'Morning Beautiful, I must say I'm feeling extremely in love today" Michael spoke looking straight into Ashton's eyes, lost in the swirls that never seemed to end.

Ashton rolled over feeling his heart swell "You make me feel like that every day"

"And I will continue to until the day we die Mr and Mr Clifford"

"Who said I was gonna take your name, loser"

They both smiled and neither had ever felt any more content with their lives.


End file.
